Falling for the Pranksters
by AlottedWinter
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have been on my nerves since our first year! Now that we're 6th years, will things chage? Now that the twins are maturing slightly, will they change their approach to me? Probably not...  haha
1. The Quidditch World Cup

My dad knocked on my door loudly. 

"Get up _, we have to leave early to meet the Diggorys and the Weasleys!" he said through the door. I groaned and sat up in bed. I looked around my room and started to get ready. I was really excited to go to the Quidditch World Cup! But not so excited about having to be in the same tent as Fred and George Weasley. They are so annoying. They've been pulling pranks on me ever since our first year! I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and let my bangs fall out over my eyes (sorry if you don't have bangs! XD). I pulled on a blue tank top and jeans with holes running up both legs and gathered up some stuff for the game. 

It was finally time to go! I pulled on my boots, grabbed my phone, slipped my wand into my right boot, and ran downstairs. I'm the only child in my family and my mom died a long time ago. My dad and I get along well by ourselves anyways. 

"Ready to go bud?" he asked, grinning at me. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," and with that we walked out the door. We don't live too far from the Weasley's, which also meant we lived close to the Lovegoods and the Diggorys. My dad and I walked to where we were supposed to meet them and of course we were the first ones there. "Really?"  
>"Give them a couple minutes," he said. I scoffed and leaned against a tree. We were waiting about 5 minutes before Cedric decided to poke his head out from behind the tree and scare me.<br>"Cedric!" I yelled. Ced and I were really good friends. I kind of liked him but I don't think he likes me anyways. 

Hey, _ let's get in the tree and wait for the Weasleys to get here," Cedric said. 

"Okay," I said walking over to the tree trunk and sticking my foot in a good spot. Ced came up behind me and we waited for about 2 more minutes whenever the Weasleys came. They were saying something, but Ced and I were to preoccupied trying not to laugh. Ced counted on his fingers and on three we both jumped down out of the tree. I landed right in front of Fred and George and scared them both. I giggled and walked over to Hermione and Ginny. They both smiled at me and we were off to the portkey! 

**IN THE TENT**

"I'm sorry _ but there's not enough room in the girls tent," dad said. 

"Then where am I supposed to go?" I said. I saw the twins poking their heads out of the tent. They both came over to us. 

"Couldn't help but overhear-" George started 

"And by overhear, you mean eavesdrop?" I said. 

"But if _ needs somewhere to sleep, she could just sleep next to one of the boys beds." George continued as if I'd never said a word. 

"Sorry boys, but I don't trust you _that_ much," dad said. 

"I'll give up my bed," Fred said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. 

"Then where would you sleep?" Dad asked. 

"With George of course," Fred said. 

"Brotherly love," George said. 

"I'm good with the ground as my bed the way things are turning out," I said. Dad raised his eyebrows at

Me. 

"Excellent plan boys... I guess it'll do for now." Fred and George grinned at me at my father's last words. I groaned and grabbed my bag. I dragged it the whole way into the boy's tent. Fred and George took me over to where their beds were and I set my bag down. Fred's stuff was scattered on the bed though so he had to move some stuff around. George's bed was right next to my new bed. 

"You know we could push the beds together..." George said. 

"No," I said flatly 

I sat down on my bed and leaned back onto my pillow. I grabbed a book and began to read. I heard Fred and George whispering something to each other but I didn't really pay much attention. What got my attention was when George chuckled. I looked up slightly but they didn't seem to notice. I closed my book and lay down. Mr. Weasley came in and asked all the boys to go outside to get water and firewood. That left me alone in the tent for a while. I put my hands under my pillow for that nice cool feeling, but I felt something else under the pillow. I lifted myself up and moved my pillow. I sighed as I stared at the pair of boxers Fred had put under my pillow. I lifted them up and just because of stupid curiosity, I examined them. They looked clean. So... what could I do with them that he wouldn't get them back? I looked around the room but I didn't want to lose them, I could use them for blackmail or something later. The only thing I thought of was to stuff them down my bra.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup prt 2

It was a couple of hours before the game and we were getting ready to go. I put on a jacket because I was getting cold even though it was really hot out. I put some gold into my bag and anything else I might want at the game. Harry and Ron were randomly wandering around the tent when they decided to come over and talk to me. 

Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor too **(I never mentioned the house you were in...haha)** and they seemed really nice. I like Ron a lot more than the twins though. 

"Hey, _... Do you want to sit with me, Ron, and Hermione at the game?" Harry asked. 

"Sure, I guess," I said, smiling. 

"Great!" Ron said. They both walked away and I decided to walk outside. Cedric and his dad were outside. Ced smiled at me and I smiled back. I went over and stood next to him. 

"Hey, are you sitting next to anyone at the game?" he asked. 

"Oh, yeah… Ron and Harry asked if I'd sit next to them and Hermione," I said. 

"Oh." 

"But you could sit on one side of me I guess..." I said. Ced smiled and we talked about things that were going to happen this year until it was time to go. I ran into the tent and got my bag. 

**AT THE GAME**

I ended up getting a Bulgarian hat and a little Viktor Krum figurine thing. I didn't really care much for it, I just thought I should get something from the game. We reached the booth we were sitting in and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and we all sat down in the first row of seats that had 5 seats in a row open. Cedric smiled warmly at me and I blushed and I looked away. Then they happened. 

Fred and George sat right behind us. I smiled to myself. After I left the tent, I noticed that they hadn't followed. We were all standing outside the tent anyways though (Mr. Weasley was making sure we were all there). So I went to investigate of course. I poked my head into the tent and they were looking for Fred's boxers! It was **hilarious**! I quickly ran back to everyone else before they noticed I'd left.  
>They'd never find the boxers. It'd be really awkward if they did... <p>

"Run! _, come on! We have to go!" Fred said pulling me along. We were running through the forest. Apparently, Death Eaters were trying to kill us all! **(OH NO!)** George was also with us, and so was Ginny. 

"Fred, let go of my arm! It's just making me trip over your feet," I said, attempting to pull my hand out of his grip. He gripped my wrist tighter and then George grabbed my other hand. Then Ginny grabbed George's other hand. 

"Really _? You'll just slow down if we don't drag you!" George said. 

"But I'm clumsy! I have a better chance of falling if you guys are," I couldn't finish my statement because I tripped over a tree root. Fred and George pulled me back up. "Pulling me," I finished, spitting out some dirt that had gotten into my mouth. 

"We only have to make it back to the portkey," Ginny said. She sounded scared. I just hoped we could get out of here so they'll let go of me.


End file.
